


[叶岳] 肆玖

by AeroX



Series: 玖 [12]
Category: Idol Producer - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Out of Character, everyone loves Yue Minghui, 一丢丢洋灵, 岳老板的脱处实践课, 除了洋灵大家都是玉米花前男友
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroX/pseuds/AeroX
Summary: 庆祝崽崽成年，开个车。依然是玖系列的世界观，铁打的岳老板，流水的鹅。好久没开车，我尽力了。





	[叶岳] 肆玖

“岳老牛，没看出来你还是个处男杀手。”李英超咬着卜凡凡按照李振洋要求特调的不加酒的莫吉托杯子边儿的薄荷叶儿调侃。  
岳明辉把面前小碟子里的花生米都挑出来，在桌子上摆了长长一排，没答话。  
李振洋揽着李英超的肩膀跟他一起来劲儿，“我给你数数啊，岳明辉，”蓝血大模今晚喝了不少酒，嗓门嘹亮甚至不自觉地带上了并不那么时尚的家乡口音，“奋哥，你初恋。”  
岳明辉点点头，示意卜凡凡收了李振洋的杯子，李英超先一步抢了抱在怀里，朝岳明辉做鬼脸。  
“然后是我的好弟弟卜凡凡？”李振洋拿手指向卜凡凡，卜凡凡摇了摇头，“啊，还有那个！我没见过的，之前跟你射了一屋子的那个谁？”  
岳明辉还是用那种有点儿高深莫测的表情噙着笑，“继续。”  
“之后是奋哥的弟弟还有那个山西的小子？”李振洋一边数着一边黏黏糊糊地和李英超勾着手指头。  
岳明辉低头对着手机屏幕戳戳弄弄，半天才抬头，“子墨大概算，佩瑶？我反正是玩儿不过他。”  
李振洋被纠正了也没很在意，“看你今晚表现。”  
“不要说的我很禽兽一样，刚开始聊天我也没想到那孩子未成年，”岳老板有点儿烦躁地揪着头顶的辫子，“网上不都是真真假假的吗？”  
正说着，店门被人推开，岳明辉正了正衣领，“来了，别吓着人弟弟。”  
“说的好像我们不是弟弟似的，”李振洋嗤笑了下，揉了揉李英超的头发，“是吧小弟？”  
李英超从他怀里站起来半玩笑半恼怒地去搓他的头发。

话题中心的男孩子瞪大着眼睛地朝里走，粉色的头发精心做过造型，耳朵上啰啰嗦嗦挂着长长的银质饰品，没留心脚下被不知什么绊了一下，才显出一点儿和年龄相符的忐忑。  
他左顾右盼张望着，“这儿呢，弟弟。”听到岳明辉声音的瞬间松了一口气。  
“哥哥，我是左叶。”他看了眼岳明辉然后低下脑袋。  
岳明辉倒是头一次遇上这么规矩懂礼貌的弟弟，“诶”了一声简直想把小朋友搂在怀里揉搓。考虑到身后还有吧台后几个看热闹不嫌事儿多的人，伸手拿指关节叩了叩吧台，卜凡凡意会，拿出冰过的闻香杯，倒上金贵的十八年大摩，递给名叫左叶的孩子，“生日快乐。”  
左叶意外地瞪大眼睛，发现吧台另几个人也都举着杯子笑的和善，“十八岁生日快乐。”他红着脸仰起脖子把威士忌一饮而尽，然后被烈酒的辛辣口感呛得咳嗽不止。  
看样子真的是头一次来酒吧，岳明辉递上纸巾，空着的那只手顺着小孩儿的后背从上往下地拍，脊椎骨节因为弯腰的缘故突兀出来，隔着外套，形状印上掌心。

一通手忙脚乱之后，小孩儿眼泪汪汪地抬头看向岳明辉，小动物一样又乖又热烈。  
完蛋，岳老板侧过头装作找卜凡凡续杯，被这样一双眼睛注视着仿佛自己十恶不赦。

该干的坏事儿还是要干。  
二楼最大那个屋是岳老板的，拉着只喝了一杯酒晕乎乎的小孩在门口腻歪了半天，刚成年的男孩子满身都是耗不尽的力气和性冲动，不得章法地把带着酒气的嘴唇贴上网恋兼419破处对象笑意不止的嘴唇，用力到牙齿磕上牙齿，闷响通过骨传导直达脑中枢。  
岳明辉就继续笑着，手指插进他的发间，柔软的指腹按摩着他的后脑，含住他的下唇，很小力气地抿。  
于是左叶也学着他的样子，濡湿那片逐渐嫣红的薄唇。  
这一课学会了于是岳老师好心赐教下一课。四唇相贴的时刻，用舌尖去哄小孩儿开启齿关，鼻音有一点儿闷，却是十分煽情。舌尖柔韧而灵活，舌苔触感粗粝，舔舐着湿润地示范教学，然后被反客为主。  
认真好学的小朋友学了一遍不算，气喘吁吁地举一反三，直到两个人都缺氧，不得不宣布课间休息。  
教学阵地转换到房间内，左叶被要求老老实实地坐在床上，岳明辉脱掉外套、衬衫，曾经在聊天界面看过的几片纹身终于得见天日。还没有度过青春期的男孩子羡慕地看着线条分明的狼头和莲花，“哥，纹这个，疼不疼啊？”  
岳明辉笑着接受一个男孩对于男人的勇气的赞美，裤子脱掉一半，人鱼线的下半段隐在织物的阴影里，去脱左叶的衣服，耳环和扣子撞在一起，发出细小的响声。看到小孩儿居然也有着分明的腹肌，岳明辉低头把一个吻印在上面，年轻的男孩子喉结滑动，情欲暴涨却不得宣泄。

扩张做到两指之后，岳明辉拉过左叶的手指吞吐，男孩子的脸几乎红到发色一样，颤抖地被引领着将淋漓着口水的指节探进同样湿软的后穴，岳明辉松开他的手，火上浇油地握住他勃起的性器。  
左叶将手指戳到最深处，高热的软肉紧紧地吸附着，阴茎又被人仔细照料，想呼唤岳明辉的名字却发不出声音，只能突然地大口大口喘息，然后试图开阖手指，继续探索从未触及的秘境。  
他找到岳明辉敏感点的时候，对方抚慰他性器顶端的手猛地用力，伤敌一千自损八百，两个人一同射了出来，岳明辉脱力地趴在他身上，贴着他耳朵低声地笑，“弟弟厉害了。”  
肌肤相贴，带一层薄薄的汗水，左叶偏过头去亲吻岳明辉的耳垂，像是刚刚轻咬下唇一样用很小的力气去扯金色的耳环，岳明辉好笑似的扭动身子想要躲开，却忘记两个人的下身还叠在一起，下腹疲软的性器再度勃起，男孩子的眼里跃跃欲试。  
凭借动物本能地分开岳明辉的臀肉，翕张的入口被性器的前端堵住，左叶近乎急切地一捅到底，远比手指粗壮的性器被箍到生疼，他的第一反应却是有些不安地看向岳明辉：“哥，哥，哥哥，你疼，不疼？”紧张到一句话断成了好几截。  
岳明辉发际线上渗着汗，眉头皱着，短短地朝外吐出一口气，然后笑着跟他打趣，“咯咯咯，弟弟你下蛋呐？”  
左叶又委屈又恼羞，捏了一把满手的臀肉，将那里分得更开，缓缓退出一点儿，然后无师自通地抽插了起来。  
岳明辉原本想着等平复过来之后自己掌握主动权，结果被他卡着腰撞的一耸一耸，几乎年轻了十岁的男孩子力气大的吓人，只能抱紧了他的肩膀放软身体示弱，“慢，慢一点儿。”  
精虫上脑的男孩子什么都听不进去，阴茎被当成武器，在男人的体内长驱直入，从来没体验过的脆弱与诱人，必须要彻底征服。  
后穴的皱褶几乎被抻平，肠液精液以及不确定的其他体液被性器与甬道打磨发出糟糕的水声。  
敏感点被撞到的时候，岳明辉拔高了声音叫了出来，身下的男孩子毫无技巧地反复刺戳，岳明辉掐紧他的肩膀又松开，“左叶，小叶，我不行了……”  
左叶居然乖乖地退出性器，然后和岳明辉调换位置，覆在年长男人的身上，然后挑起一边眉毛笑了一下，小狼崽子一样。然后狠狠地肏了进去。  
岳明辉被顶到直接射精，对方却像是没有意识到一样继续冲撞，高潮后的身体敏感到可怕，每一次被填满都伴随着电流从后穴蔓延到头顶脚底四肢，抽离时又忍不住想要挽留，身体的所有机能全部简化用以供给性快感的产生和延续。  
对方终于内射时岳明辉伴着眼前的白光迎来二次高潮，之前被嫌弃矫情无数次的“小死一回”浮出水面，然而语言不足以表达感触，只能费力抬起酸软的手臂，用颤抖的手指拨开男孩子被汗水打湿的刘海。

“哥，哥哥，”左叶的气息也有些不稳，讨好地一下一下啄着岳明辉的嘴唇，“我可不可以再来一次？”  
这样说着，拉着岳明辉的手，摸上湿淋淋黏糊糊但是又一次硬起来的阴茎。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 其实肆玖的剧情被我砍了好多OTL
> 
> 原本的想法是瑶瑶墨墨离开玉米花之后弟弟有天无聊拿玉米花的手机给他下了个随便什么基佬交友软件，然后就匹配到了抱着猫当头像的崽崽。
> 
> 高中生崽崽其实并不是想yp，而是因为暗恋自己的选修课老师拉开了柜门需要一点人生指引。
> 
> 这位选修课老师…是玉米花的老熟人，韩老师。
> 
> 玉米花以一个中年成熟基佬的身份开导崽崽，在过程中发现原来崽崽是老韩的学生，听说他过的笔直笔直的，也就放下了当年的念想。
> 
> 崽崽这边对玉米花更多的是一种对成年人本身以及经历的向往。但是并不知道玉米花跟老韩的过往纠葛，因为玉米花为了开导他举的例子是初恋大田。
> 
> 后来崽崽问玉米花能不能在他十八岁成人这天教他怎么和喜欢的人进行肢体交流，玉米花表示这种事情应该留在情侣之间，被崽崽反驳“你注册这个app不就是为了约？约我和约别人有什么区别？”
> 
> 玉米花给他讲了半小时大道理。
> 
> 崽崽被讲哭了，“可是我约你和约别人不一样！”
> 
> 玉米花妥协，于是有了肆玖的故事。
> 
>  
> 
> 以上就是为了能按时（？）睡觉被俺砍掉的剧情www


End file.
